Only a Dance
by Kitsilver
Summary: Sain and Florina. They started out as friends, but what happens when they become something more?
1. Chapter 1

12-9-07

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem

Only a Dance

Chapter 1

It was the music that called to him. The melody of the violin and lute, mandolin and flute, that tugged his feet toward the people dancing in the glade. At the center burned a fire higher than a man's waist that granted warmth and light to their party. And the smell of hickory smoke wafted along the gentle breeze with the scent of earth dampened by mid-afternoon rain. It was a crisp, cool night. A night for well earned rest, a time to forget, even for a moment, the worries of the day. People relaxed at the edges of the clearing content to rest and talk as they ate. Food and drink were passed liberally, fares that he would usually sample from the start if not for the presence of his favorite activity. Sain grinned as he looked around for her. It was time to dance.

He walked up to Rebecca and bowed. She was leaning against a nearby tree, her forehead wrinkled in a frown. "Lovely Rebecca, would you honor me with a dance?" She glanced at him but said nothing, one brow arched in question. "Am I deceived, or do you regard me with a somewhat icy gaze this night?"

A sigh. "No, Sain, it's not you."

"Well then dance with me, and allow me to carry your woes."

"You want to hear me complain while we dance?"

He offered his hand with a smile. "For you, fair maiden, there is nothing I would not do." She smiled reluctantly even as she shook her head, but after much coaxing she took his hand. He listened to her complaints while they danced, and he was glad to see that when they parted, a smile had replaced her frown.

Then he found Fiora sitting on a rock sharpening her sword, and she looked up when he stood beside her. "Lady Fiora! By all the stars in heaven, I swear that you are even three times lovelier today than yesterday."

"Hello, Sain. I see you've recovered from your fever."

"Only because of you, gentle lady. Surely it was destiny that brought us together, for without your care I would be on the brink of death even now."

"I think I liked you more on the brink of death." A tiny smile betrayed her stern tone.

He bowed, then took one of her hands and kissed it. "Then slay me now, fair Fiora, if that is what it takes to win your heart. Or dance with me, and save my life yet again." She tried to say she couldn't dance, but in short order found herself getting dragged to the dance floor. To her dismay, she stepped on his toes, tripped him, and crashed them into another couple before the verse ended. But Sain just laughed at it all, and by the end of the dance she was laughing too.

Then he danced with Serra, who made the outrageous claim that Lady Lyndis fancied Hector. Sain said she was blind if she didn't see how close his lady was with Kent, but she wagered a silver coin that by the end of their journey, it would be Hector holding Lyndis's hand and not Kent. He gladly took that bet, sure that he would soon be one silver coin richer, then ran after her when the dance ended because she would not say who fancied _him. _

Then he danced with Isadora, who refused his invitations to a romantic dinner, a stroll in the moonlight, and sharing a tent "for warmth." But she did agree to another training session with him and he realized, with faint surprise, that he wasn't disappointed at all.

Afterwards, he took a moment to rest by sitting against a tree and breathing deeply. Dancing had to be as strenuous as knightly training, he thought wryly. But he grinned as he thought of the lovely women who had danced in his arms that night. Just as strenuous, but far more enjoyable, and an essential skill for any man. His father had told him once, when Sain was only a boy, that the way to a woman's heart and forgiveness was through a dance. "Dance with her," he had said, "and she will forgive anything. Dance well, and she will forget everything…but you." Sain had never forgotten that lesson, nor the look on his mother's face when she flew at his father after hearing that, laughing even as she scolded him for being a terrible rogue.

Something blocked the light overhead and he looked up sharply. He only caught a glimpse of the large winged creature before it disappeared, but knew it was too large to be a bird and too long to be a pegasus. It had to be a wyvern, and if the shadows on its back were any indication, it had riders. Sain quietly slipped into the forest and ran in the direction he had seen it fly, not wanting to alarm everyone but needing to know if the riders were friend or foe.

He hadn't gone far when he found them in a small clearing near camp. He crept forward, careful to stay hidden as he moved in for a better look. The full moon was his aide and eventually allowed him to see it was Heath and Priscilla, standing in a close embrace.

Then Heath stepped away and leapt atop his wyvern. He didn't look back as they rose into the sky and flew away. Priscilla was left alone in a pool of moonlight, and there was something terribly lonely about the way she stood there watching wyvern and rider vanish into the distance.

"Lady Priscilla," Sain murmured as he stepped out of the shadows.

She gasped and whirled to face him. "Sain! How long were you … I mean…Heath and I..." Her voice wavered and he had the sinking feeling that she was about to cry. "I just need a moment..." She bowed her head, but not before he saw tears trickling down her face.

Sain cursed quietly and strode forward to pull her into his arms. She gasped and stood stiffly in his embrace, fists clenched at her sides, and her shallow, rapid breathing told him she was doing everything in her power not to cry. A wave of anger swept through him while a dull pain began in his chest. It was just like the day he had come home to find his sister weeping after some upstart buck had broken her heart. And just like then, there was only one thing he could do. He held her tightly and cradled her head to his chest.

"It will be all right," he said.

A wracking sob broke through her and she squeezed her eyes shut. She grasped his shoulders, but her legs gave out. He caught her when she started to fall and sank to his knees with her. Then she flung her arms around him and buried her face against his neck. Words spilled out brokenly along with her tears.

"He said goodbye…that too much stood between us... I could have accepted that, I think…but then he said, right before he left…that he loved me… too much to be with me because… it would only hurt me later." She choked on a weak laugh. "But it hurts now, Sain… It hurts too much…and I can't bear it… I love him…so why…why can't we be together?"

"I don't know," he murmured.

He couldn't say how long they knelt there. He only knew there were no more words and that eventually, her sobs stilled to silent tears, and soon even those stopped. She took a deep, steady breath and looked up at him. "Thank you, Sain. I'm all right now."

He wiped away the tears and cupped her cheek gently. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and smiled. It was a wobbly smile, and her green eyes were overly bright from crying. But her voice was firm when she said, "Yes, I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"I wish I could do more."

She shook her head. "No, this is more than enough. Thank you for being here."

"Anything for a lady," he said. Then he rose to his feet and helped her stand, unable to resist a tiny smile. "Besides, I am your knight. I live to serve you."

Her voice still sounded scratchy and sore, but she laughed a little. "So you say. But well do I know that you say so to many women of your acquaintance." A teasing note entered her voice. "Admit it, Sain. You're quite hopeless."

"Hopeless? Surely you mean irresistible, dashing, handsome beyond belief?" Sain waggled his eyebrows.

Priscilla laughed loudly, her eyes shining with mirth. "No, you really are hopeless." They shared a smile.

"Are you certain there is nothing more I can do?" He said. "A dragon to slay? A flower to fetch? A wyvern knight to leave bound and gagged at your door?"

"No…I don't think I can use any of those at the moment."

"Then…why not dance with me?"

"Now? I don't think-"

He took her hand and gazed at her fervently. "Dance with me, dear princess, and give me a chance to help you smile again. Dance with me, and let me help you forget the sadness that burdens your soul, the sorrow that darkens the bright windows of your eyes, the-"

She silenced him with a finger to his lips and smiled as she shook her head. "You, good sir, are a veritable rogue. And clearly a danger to unattached women everywhere."

He grinned. "Including you, I hope."

She rolled her eyes, but there was laughter and warmth in her gaze. Then she stunned him when she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"But you're a good man, too," she said softly. "And it will be a very lucky woman who catches your heart."

Sain was speechless and mortified that he was blushing like an inexperienced boy. She cocked her head, as if wondering why he was so quiet, then grinned.

"It was only on the cheek, Sain. I'm sure you've done that before."

"Of course I have! And more besides," he said indignantly. "But I was the one stealing the kisses, not the other way around!"

She giggled and her green eyes fairly glowed. He could feel a reluctant smile tugging at his mouth even as he said sternly, "Proper young ladies do not kiss men like me, Lady Priscilla."

"Oh? Then what do proper young ladies do then?" The challenge in her voice made him grin slowly. He lowered his head till his face was only inches from hers. Her eyes widened.

"They're swept off their feet, of course, to dance the night away."

Without further ado he swept her off her feet and dashed back to camp. Despite loud protest, he refused to let her go and only put her down when they reached the dance floor. Then he bowed with a flourish and offered his hand. She sighed, but put a slender hand in his. They danced until they were breathless, until her cheeks were flushed, her eyes sparkled, and no hint of grief remained on her features. He looked at her and knew the pain was only forgotten, not gone. But he was still glad to see her smile again, even for a moment. He was smiling too when the dance ended and he watched her walk away.

Then something made him look back to the fire. A flash of violet hair had caught his eye and he saw a woman on the other side, appearing to search for someone. He waved, and she answered with one of her own before heading toward him. His smile grew as he walked to the woman he had been looking for all night.

_Florina._

* * *

Author's Notes: The 'lesson' Sain's father gave him is an adapted quote from Robert Jordan's A Crown of Swords. The original goes "Dance with her, and she will forgive much; dance well, and she will forgive anything." Several of Sain's lines are also based on his supports.

This was fun to write because I got to show Sain as the flirty, loveable rogue that he is, but also something more. I liked him more than ever after writing this piece.

Thank you Wolfraven80 for beta-ing this piece.

-Kitsilver-


	2. Chapter 2

12-18-07. Revised 9-15-08.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

Only a Dance

Chapter 2

_Florina._

She walked to him with her head held high and shoulders proud. It was hard to believe she was the same woman Sain had met more than a year ago, the one who had shrieked and scurried away when he'd barely introduced himself. He'd thought to keep his distance from her after that, but perhaps fate had something else in mind. He had been taking a walk near Caelin Castle when he heard…

"It's such a beautiful day, isn't it, Huey! What shall we do today?"

Sain's ears perked up. That voice sounded familiar, and yet not. He walked to the grove of trees to his right, telling himself he was curious only about the woman's identity, not whether this "Huey" was her friend or beau. But when he saw who was in the grove that afternoon, he found not a man and woman, but a pegasus and woman. The woman being the lady Florina, to be exact. He cocked his head and smiled at the sight of her talking out loud, and very animatedly, to her pegasus.

There was no hesitation in her speech, no shyness in her manner. She spoke with her hands in a lively way that made her eyes shine and her smile fairly dazzle. He'd never seen her like this before, and was surprised to find that beneath the shy exterior, she was actually very cute.

"I never suspected, Lady Florina," he said, stepping into the open.

"Ah!" she gasped, turning to him with huge blue eyes. "S-Sir Sain. I…I didn't know you were here."

"Else you wouldn't have been talking out loud to your horse?"

She looked up at him then, as he'd hoped she would. "P-Pardon, sir…but Huey…Huey is not a horse."

"Is he not? He eats carrots doesn't he? Sleeps in a stable and all that?"

Her eyes flashed for a moment, not the blue he'd thought they were, but a blue-gray. "H-horses don't have wings, s-sir. And there's much…much more to her than eating carrots and sleeping in stables."

Sain stifled a grin before sighing. "I find myself terribly jealous of him, Lady Florina."

"J-jealous?"

"But of course. Jealous that you would be so comfortable with this animal when I have never seen you so around a person before."

"What? But…but that's not true at all," she said. "I'm like this with Lyn…and my sisters…and…"

"So I must grow wings and feathers or become a woman to please you?" Another sigh. "You ask too much of a man, my lady, but I would do so if only to win your affection."

Utter silence. She just stared at him, this look on her face as if wondering whether he had escaped from the madhouse. The silence dragged on, and just when Sain was sure he had grown feathers, or hoped so because he really didn't want the alternative, her eyes crinkled up and she covered her mouth with one slim hand. He peered closer, slightly alarmed by the muffled sounds coming from her, then his eyes widened.

"I say, are you _laughing_ at me?"

She really laughed then. A full, long laugh that brought tears to her eyes. He glared at her in mock indignation, but had to smile at the amusement beaming from her face.

"Sir…" she began, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Please, just call me Sain. After what I just said, I think we're past formalities."

She shook her head with a smile. "Sain…and you can call me Florina. But really… has anyone ever told you that you are quite… strange?"

Sain grinned. "A few people have made noises to that effect, especially my sisters. I just ignore them. Besides, I have it on the highest authority – my mother's – that I can be rather charming." He offered his arm. "Care to walk with me while I demonstrate? Perhaps I can even convince you that my company is preferable to that of a pegasus."

"You can try," she said as she took his arm, still smiling. "But there are few who I...whose company I prefer to hers."

"Hers?" Sain looked at the pegasus quizzically. "Isn't Huey a male name?"

"Well it is, but it was the only name she liked."

"Well that does make it harder for me, doesn't it? I have to best not only a pegasus, but a female pegasus at that." He winked at Florina. "I believe that is a challenge, my lady. And I'm not a man to back down from a challenge."

"Do your worst, sir."

"Didn't you just say you would call me 'Sain'?"

Minutes stretched to hours and all too soon Sain found himself sitting beside her on the grass and watching the sunset. The day was done, but he didn't want to leave just yet. He sneaked a glance at her as she talked about her pegasus, affection plain on her face. Beneath the shy demeanor was a woman who became quite animated when she laughed, who liked to talk when she was comfortable, and who seemed to view the world with an openness that he found endearing. She didn't judge, simply accepted people – and animals – for what they were. She also had the adorable tendency of blushing at anything remotely flirtatious, which made him want to flirt all the more. He wanted to spend more time with her, and if friendship was all she wanted, then he would be nothing but a friend. He asked her to spend the morrow with him, and was delighted when she blushed and said "Y-yes."

Over the next few months, they spent most of their time in each other's company. She taught him how to approach Huey without getting bitten; he showed her how to get honey from beehive. They trained and laughed and talked about anything, everything. And it was only when Eliwood and company came to Caelin that Sain realized her stammer had mostly disappeared around him – and returned around men she didn't know. She tried to thank Hector for saving her that first day, but ran away without saying a word. When she told Sain about it at dinner, he asked, "What is it that makes you so nervous around men?"

"I don't know," Florina said. "I've always been a little shy around people I just met, but men especially. Even more so when they're really big and strong and loud… I've never felt comfortable around men at all."

"What am I then, if not a man?" he teased.

"But you're not a man, Sain, you're you." He wondered if he should feel insulted, but then her eyes widened and flew to his face. "Oh no! I mean…or rather I didn't mean…Blast."

He laughed. "Why thank you…I think."

"That was terrible of me to say."

"Think nothing of it," he said jauntily.

"But you know…" She sent him a sideways glance and smiled. "I meant it, in a way. You are a man, after all, but I feel comfortable around you. It's strange."

"How so?"

"Well, don't you think it's funny that we turned out to be friends? We're quite different, you and I."

"That only makes it more interesting, doesn't it? I'm glad to be your friend, Florina." She smiled, and Sain thought he would never tire of reading her emotions in the color of her eyes. They were usually blue-gray, lovely to be sure, but no match for the soft gray her eyes became when she was happy. They were that that color now. And that made him smile too.

Sain didn't realize they had stopped talking and only sat there, looking at each other, until a tankard suddenly plopped in front of him. He looked up to thank the serving maid -- and missed the blush on Florina's cheeks. After the maid left, he took a hearty gulp of his ale and then offered it to Florina.

"We might need more of that before the night is through. This is serious, Florina, and we can't rest until we defeat it."

"Defeat what?"

"Your fear of men, of course." He grinned. "And I know just the thing."

For the rest of the night, Sain made Florina talk about her fears and how she could – with practice -- talk to men. She didn't want to at first, saying she'd already tried this with Huey and it didn't work. But he prodded, teased, and lectured by turns until she sighed and said she would try if it meant so much to him. Her resigned look told him how well she liked that idea, but he didn't think she came to regret it. They talked and laughed and drank – the drinking helped the laughing – until the wee hours of the morning. The first red streaks had appeared on the horizon before a slightly drunk Sain stumbled out of the hall carrying a very drunk Florina who was declaring they would do this again in the morning. The practicing, of course, not the drinking.

And so they practiced. Over the next few weeks, they did little but talk of how Florina could speak to Hector, and any other man, without being overcome by nerves. Sain was patient, suggesting conversational topics, showing her how easy it was to hold someone's gaze, making her laugh when she felt discouraged. And always telling her that she was a match for any man. It worked, slowly but surely. Though Florina had yet to try her newfound skills on anyone else, Sain could tell she felt calmer, more confident, and knew that next time Hector approached her, she wouldn't run away.

Then one afternoon, Sain leapt out from behind her, bellowing her name in his best imitation of Hector's gruff voice. She jumped and spun to face him, eyes wide, and then flew at him for scaring her so. He could barely defend himself from her fists because he was laughing so hard, and gasping "It was only practice!" She really was annoyed, but was soon laughing as hard as he. They couldn't have known that hours later Hector would stride up to her, bellowing her name and demanding to know what she'd been trying to tell him. To everyone's surprise – and Sain's delight – she only burst out laughing, and then faced the confused lord with her head high and said her thanks without a stammer to be heard.

Later that night, she told Sain, "If I can speak to Hector, who is without a doubt, the biggest, roughest, manliest man of my acquaintance, I can speak to anyone!" He couldn't agree more.

He watched her grow more confident in the months that followed. She spoke and laughed more easily than she did before, and she drew more than a few admiring glances from men. Glances she must not have seen, because she never blushed at them the way she did when he directed those same glances at her. She also worked hard to improve her fighting skills, mastering the sword as well as the spear. She did so well that Fiora offered her a place in Ilia's finest division of pegasus knights, but she refused. He couldn't understand. She loved Ilia and had always dreamed of fighting by her sister's side. He told her to go, that she deserved to have what she'd always wanted. He didn't know why she looked sad upon hearing that…or understand the hollow feeling in his chest when he thought of her leaving.

But this was not a night for such thoughts. Sain shook his head and took a deep breath, willing those somber thoughts away, and greeted Florina with a smile.

"Good evening, Florina."

"Same to you. It's a lovely night, isn't it?"

"Aye, though more lovely now that you are here." He grinned when she rolled her eyes. "What kept you for so long?"

"I went for a ride. Huey was restless."

"Restless, huh? I've always said pegasi are too high strung."

"Only because a certain someone tried to ride her today." The corner of her lips curved into a smile. "You're just lucky that kick missed."

"Just wait, Florina. One of these days, she'll let me ride her."

"Even though they say pegasi never let men ride them?"

"Especially because they say pegasi never let men ride them," he returned. "Well I'm glad she's feeling better. I was worried you wouldn't make it tonight."

"Actually, Sain…" The smile was gone from her face. She bit her bottom lip and looked away. "There's another reason. I…well, Huey wasn't the only one who felt restless tonight."

Sain frowned. "Are you all right?"

"No – I mean yes, I'm fine. I…just needed time to think, that's all. Only I lost track of time and I knew you were looking forward to tonight and …"

Sain puts his hands on her shoulders, worried by the sudden pallor of her skin and quavering in her voice. "What's wrong?"

Her eyes were huge when they looked up at him. "Sain…there's something I've been meaning to tell you. Something I should have told you long ago, but I never could, and then I didn't want to tell you to tonight because I didn't want to ruin –" She broke off and took a deep breath. "I...I think…I mean, I feel –"

"Sick?"

"No!" Sain drew back, shocked by the vehemence in her voice. "I mean to say," she said more gently, "how do you feel about me, Sain?"

"How do I feel about you?" he repeated warily.

"You know, what am I to you?"

"Well…you're my friend. And I'm yours, aren't I?"

"Of course, but…" She searched his gaze. "Have you ever thought of me as anything else? As… a woman?"

Relief flooded through him. "No, of course not, naturally. You know I don't see you like that."

"Oh."

Her crestfallen expression made him even more confused. He took both her hands in his and said, "Florina, if ever I made you feel uncomfortable, you have to let me know. I know friendship is all you want, so I wouldn't make advances." She said nothing still. "Florina, you know that I…I really…" She looked up then, something like hope in her eyes. "Care about you as a friend. I would never-" He stopped, baffled by her exasperated sigh and the way she looked up at the sky in supplication. "What?" he asked

She shook her head…and somehow he was certain she was laughing at him. "It's nothing, Sain. Forget I said anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," she said with a bright smile – too bright -- and took his hand to lead him to the dance floor. "Now let's dance."

"Something's bothering you," he insisted. "Just tell me."

"I'm fine," she said, not looking at him. "Really."

He knew what _that_ word meant. "Florina, I will make you tell me eventually." The music began so he took her right hand in his left and put his other hand high on her back. When she put her free hand on his shoulder, he asked, "And why are you in such a hurry? Is the waltz one of your favorites or something?"

She shook her head. "No, I've only danced it once or twice. But…it's something I've always wanted to learn." She met his gaze at last and he was bemused to see a slight smile on her face. "I wanted to dance it with you."

How could he resist that? "Your wish is my command, my lady," he said, telling himself he'd ask her again later as he swept her into the dance.

At least, he tried to do so. He tamped down a smile as he looked at her bowed head and watched her studiously watching her feet. "The view is much better up here, you know."

A laugh escaped her and she raised her head just long enough to send him a wry glance. "But I don't want to step on you."

"I think I can handle it." No response. "I'm serious, Florina. Dancing is all about moving to the music, letting it flow through you, not having to think – are you counting?"

"Umm…no?"

Sain laughed and brought them to a stop. "This won't work."

"What won't?"

"You have to relax."

"I _am_ relaxed."

He looked at the hand clenching his shoulder. "No, you're not."

She sighed. "Sorry."

"You shouldn't be. It's only a dance, after all. Just follow my lead -- and stop looking at your feet."

"But I _can't. _I won't know where my feet are supposed to go. I won't know where _I'm _supposed to go."

"You'll know because you'll be going where I'm going. You can feel it, Florina."

Another sigh, this one a little more forlorn than the last. "I still don't understand."

He pondered this for a moment, then grinned devilishly. Slowly, gently, he applied pressure to her back and drew her close, close enough so that the space between them whispered away. For a moment he was startled by the warmth that sprung up between them, the way her body fit perfectly against his. She gasped.

"Are you we supposed to be this close?" she whispered.

"Of course."

"I don't believe you."

He laughed quietly and smiled into wide blue-gray eyes. "Just to take your mind off your feet. It's easier for you to know where I'm going this way. Trust me, Florina."

She looked at him for a long time. "All right, Sain."

"Then here we go," he said as he took her hand again. He counted the beats as he stepped forward. She moved with him, never taking her eyes from his. He grinned the first time she stepped on his feet; so did she. But as the music played on he could feel the difference in her, the way she stopped counting and simply moved with him, responding to his every touch. Dancing with him smoothly, surely, as if she'd danced with him a hundred times before. He spun her about and she laughed as she twirled back into his arms. He caught her against him, smiling into her upturned face.

"You're doing beautifully."

"I am, aren't I?" she said with wonder. "It must be because of you."

Sain shook his head. "No, this is all you. You're beautiful, Florina."

His breath caught at the smile that suddenly lit up her face, gray eyes shining silver in the moonlight. They said nothing more as they danced to the lilting strains of music flowing through them, around them, till they moved as one. How was it that they had never danced before? Because at that moment he could swear he had danced with no other. It was as if he'd always known the feel of her in his arms, as if she were the other half he'd lost long ago, only to find her again in this dance. He wasn't sure if he believed in destiny, but if he did, he would say this moment was meant to be, that he was born to hold his woman in his arms.

Ridiculous. He shook his head and tried to shrug off the feeling. This was Florina, for Elimine's sake. His friend. But his heart was racing and he couldn't seem to catch his breath. Why, when he had seen her a thousand times before, did it feel like was seeing her for the first time? He searched her face, seeing her thick hair curl around her shoulders, the blush that tinted her cheeks. And her eyes, now the color of the sky before a storm, endless pools of blue and gray that he could lose himself in forever.

The moonlight and music were playing tricks on him, he decided. They must be. He knew she was beautiful; he'd always known that, but tonight…something was different. There was something about her, something he couldn't name, that drew him like a moth to the flame. He didn't understand. She was his friend, one of his best friends, and he cared about her, maybe more than he'd cared about than anyone else, and if he wasn't careful he just might --

_No_. His mind screeched to a halt. No. He couldn't be in love with her. He couldn't be. It never felt like this. Besides, he'd never even wanted to kiss her, so how could he possibly be in love with her?

He turned his gaze back to her only to find his eyes wandering to her lips. They were parted in a smile, soft and tempting -- and the shock of desire punching through his gut made him stagger. He wanted to kiss her. Florina.

_Bloody hell. _

"Sain?" she asked with concern. "Are you all right?"

"Right as rain," he said weakly.

"Something is wrong," she insisted. "You look pale."

"No," he croaked. He cleared his throat and said, "No, nothing is wrong." _Everything is wrong. _"Everything is fine, really." She wasn't convinced, but kept dancing.

Sain tried to smile and pretend nothing was wrong, while putting as much distance between them as the dance allowed. He couldn't believe it. Surely he didn't…surely he hadn't…damn it! If it was anyone else, maybe, but this was Florina. She'd made it perfectly clear that she only wanted him as a friend. Just that night, in fact! And he had to go and botch that. If she knew what he was thinking, she'd probably go running in the opposite direction. Their friendship meant more to him than this – what surely had to be – a passing fancy.

But even as he told himself that, he knew there was another reason it could never be. He already cared too much about her. If he let himself care any more, if he let himself love her…he would lose her. Or himself. He couldn't do it. He wouldn't do it.

Sain made up his mind. He would forget this ever happened and keep his distance until it passed. And it would, he told himself. It didn't mean anything.

She was only a friend, and this was only a dance.


End file.
